


'Change Up' - SVT LEADERS (English)

by monicaverkwan



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaverkwan/pseuds/monicaverkwan
Summary: Seventeen is a kpop group divided into three units: hip hop, vocal and performance. The leaders met to record a new MV. After the filming, Seungcheol and Soonyoung do not resist Jihoon's taunts.





	1. Jihoon's provocations

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: this is the first fanfic I write in my life and it is highly pornographic. I was inspired by Seventeen's MV Change Up. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Forgive my English mistakes, I'll try harder but I'm still inexperienced in this. I accept tips and suggestions on how to improve. And stan Seventeen!
> 
> Source of inspiration:  
> M/V: http://www.vlive.tv/video/42736  
> BEHIND SCENE: http://www.vlive.tv/video/43108  
> LIVE: http://www.vlive.tv/video/43047

This year is very special for Seventeen, so everyone was really excited about the new projects. The three leaders gathered to record a new MV and during the filming there were several jokes, many provocative looks and the three leaders were more and more excited with the whole situation.

Seungcheol, the oldest and leader of the group (and the hip hop unit), takes good care of the younger members. They have been together for a long time and have gone through many things, but they always overcome the difficulties and keep moving forward. Seungcheol is in love with Jihoon and he feels a huge attraction for him, especially because he is constantly provoked, but the younger member always runs away when things start to heat up between the two.

Soonyoung is younger than Seungcheol, but is older than Jihoon. As the leader of the performance unit, he has excellent physical training and an incredible body. He is always lively and he has lots of energy. Because he is very energetic, Jihoon always seems tired when they are together, but in fact he is just pretending to be difficult, because he loves all the joy that the friend transmits. Soonyoung is always smiling when they are together because he is also burning with passion for the small leader.

Jihoon, the youngest among them, has a tsundere personality and so many people believe he is angry and grumpy, but despite being aggressive, deep down he really likes all the love he gets. He does not know how to show his feelings very well, so he always ends up acting brutally when the other members try to interact in a loving way. Jihoon would never say it out loud, but he feels very attracted to the other leaders.

During the filming, the three of them were more excited than normal, because this new project is something very exciting for them, so they were very exalted and they wanted to dare. Jihoon was feeling very confident and provoked the other leaders a lot. The way he looked at his friends and the way he moved his body while dancing was enough to make Seungcheol and Soonyoung crazy.

In some scenes, the provocation was so much that they had to hide and disguise their animation. Jihoon chose his clothes for the MV and grabbed a short shorts, exposing his thighs and having fun with the way the older members looked at him. He also tried to provoque them with his new haircut, because he knew that Soonyoung loved this style.

Were long hours of recording, they started very early in the morning and only ended up late at night, and the younger member had a good time teasing the older ones. He did not expect his actions to have such a pleasant consequence. As soon as the filming ended, the members thanked the whole team for the work. Seungcheol and Soonyoung were whispering quite a bit now, as if they planned something.

Jihoon went to get a bottle of water in his dressing room; when he came back he saw that everyone was gone, only the older members were present.

"Where is everyone?" He asked in surprise.

"They left." Seungcheol said suspiciously.

"And they left us here alone?"

"I asked them to leave ... we need to sort out something before we start our next project."

"Sort out what?"

"You." Soonyoung said, smiling.

The older members slowly began to approach Jihoon.

"What are you doing?" He asked, startled.

"Jihoon," whispered Seungcheol "I can not take it anymore..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know..." Seungcheol replied, getting closer and closer.

Before Jihoon could question him, the leader takes the initiative. Looking deep in his eyes, with one hand firmly at the nape of his neck and the other at his waist, he kisses him passionately. Without understanding, Jihoon kisses him back, but soon realizes what he is doing and pushes Seungcheol away. Blushing and stammering, unable to argue, he walks away, but as soon as he turns, Soonyoung holds his hand and look at his eyes. Again, Jihoon's body acts without him noticing and they kiss. Suddenly, Seungcheol comes from behind and whispers in his ear:

"Jihoon, you know how we feel about you."

Although he is dying of embarrassment and blushing so much, Jihoon can not resist. He always knew the desire of the older members and he always fantasized about it, but he did not imagine that his provocations would lead to anything like this. Now they were alone, and none of them were willing to stop there, because they were about to do something they had been holding back for a long time.

To be continued.


	2. Jihoon's pleasures

After the recording of the new MV, the staff leaves and the members are left alone. Seungcheol and Soonyoung do not resist Jihoon's taunts and they kiss. Even if Jihoon wants to resist and not assume what he really feels, he just surrender to his wishes.

Soonyoung is holding Jihoon firmly in his arms, Seungcheol approaches them and slowly passes his hand on Jihoon's neck, who shivers all over. They exchanged intense looks, their breathing began to accelerate, the desire and passion among the three of them were never so clear as at that moment. Soonyoung's hand is still on Jihoon's waist. Jihoon looks at him with longing, just waiting to be dominated by the older leader.

Seungcheol and Soonyoung exchange looks and appear to agree, as if they had already planned everything that was to come. They take Jihoon to the scenario used at the MV. The older members were teased all day and now it was time for "revenge". In the same place where Jihoon showed confidence and daring a few hours ago, now he was blushing and embarrassed. Seeing this shy side of him only made the other leaders more excited, because it was clear that he wanted and waited anxiously for this moment, but he would never say it out loud.

Jihoon lay on the floor covered with papers used in the MV, his gaze burning with passion for the older members.

"What are you waiting for..." he said sheepishly, trying to disguise his desire with aggression.

Soonyoung lies gently on his left side. Jihoon turns toward him waiting for a kiss, but Soonyoung holds his face and turns him slightly, bringing his ear close to his lips, almost touching, he whispers words that make Jihoon tremble. Taking advantage of this moment when he is sensitive and vulnerable, Soonyoung gently bites his ear. Unable to control himself, Jihoon moans.

Now Seungcheol approaches and lies on his right side. While Soonyoung has fun teasing Jihoon, the older leader approaches his lips and licks them slowly. For the joy of the younger one, he kisses him deeply. Soonyoung joins them. Jihoon holds tightly to the back of his nape, trying to keep track of the situation, but the truth is that he had already given himself completely to them. As the three of them kiss, the elders realize that Jihoon is getting more and more horny and they decide to provoke him even more.

Soonyoung begins to lift Jihoon's T-shirt, sliding his fingers unhurriedly through his body more and more exposed, until the clothing is at the height of his neck. At that moment Jihoon stares at him. He already imagined what would happen. As they exchanged glances, Soonyoung goes very slowly toward Jihoon's nipple and with his wet tongue he licks it. Once again, Jihoon moans, this time louder. The feeling of being licked by Soonyoung was delicious, his tongue was warm and soft.

Suddenly, Seungcheol goes towards the other nipple. Now Jihoon is moaning without control. He never imagined that something like that could really happen. Soonyoung and Seungcheol licked, bit and sucked his nipples. The younger leader was going insane, he had never felt such pleasure before. He began to tremble and felt a tingling sensation run through his body. His nipples became super sensitive and the leaders became more aggressive.

Soonyoung starts to go up, licking Jihoon's neck until he reaches his lips. He runs his hand down at Jihoon's nape and holds tightly in his hair. The rhythm of the kiss accelerates, getting wetter and deeper. They stop, panting, they look at each other, Jihoon takes Soonyoung's hand and starts to lick his fingers, teasing him.

When he began to think he was controlling the situation, the older members began to touch his penis. They were surprised when they felt how hard Jihoon was. Again the three kiss. Things started to heat up even more. Without wasting time, Seungcheol unbuttoned his shorts and began to masturbate Jihoon. Soonyoung kissed him intensely as he touched his nipples.

Jihoon was no longer able to control himself. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck. He had never felt this way before, even though he had always teased the leaders and made jokes a little daring, he never imagined that they would really do something like that. He's never been so excited. Realizing that, Seungcheol started to go faster. Jihoon gripped Soonyoung's shirt tightly and pulled him close, moaning loudly. His breathing was too fast and a tingling sensation filled his body.

"Happy?" Seungcheol joked.

"I think he wants more!" Soonyoung smiled.

After a moment, Jihoon took a deep breath and looked at them fiercely. He would not accept being the only one. Gasping, but with confidence, he says:

"Now it's your turn."

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source of inspiration:  
> M/V: http://www.vlive.tv/video/42736  
> BEHIND SCENE: http://www.vlive.tv/video/43108  
> LIVE: http://www.vlive.tv/video/43047


	3. Jihoon's desires

During the recordings of Change Up, the passion among the three leaders becomes uncontrollable and they indulge in their desires. Jihoon gets carried away by the situation and is dominated by Seungcheol and Soonyoung. Even acknowledging that this was the most pleasurable moment of his life (for now), Jihoon did not want it to end like that. Once he got there, he intended to enjoy and fulfill his deepest desires.

"Now it's your turn." He said confidently.

Seungcheol and Soonyoung looked at him curiously. The younger leader always ran away from affectionate situations or with a lot of physical contact, so it was a bit strange that he was implying he would do this with the other members. What they did not know was that they had awakened something in Jihoon. Now that he had started all this and was very excited, the little leader wanted to do everything he had right and go to the end.

Blushing so much, feeling his ears burn and his face catching fire, getting as red as his hair, he says:

"I want you to fuck me in the car."

The other leaders were taken by surprise. Jihoon's "all or nothing" personality made them even more excited. None of them were willing to waste this chance. The younger one started to go towards the car used in the MV and the older ones followed quickly.

When the three were already inside the vehicle, all in the backseat, Jihoon takes the initiative and sits on Seungcheol's lap, while pulling Soonyoung by the shirt, being among the older leaders. They were amazed at the fierce gaze of the redhead, who held both by the nape of the neck, alternating and kissing one at a time as they caressed his body. They realized that the youngest member was hard again.

Standing among the older members left Jihoon very horny. Feeling the two bodies pressed against his was something he always fantasized about when he was alone in his moments of pleasure. Soonyoung began to perspire and his hair was slightly wet. Seungcheol felt the sweat running down his back.

As they kissed and touched each other, the three began to undress. They were enjoying this moment a lot, and before they knew it, their clothes were lying on the floor next to the car.

Jihoon's body was thin, but cute. Though not so tall, he was strong and delicious, which made the others want to touch him and bite him. His thighs were soft and his bottom round. Though thin, Soonyoung was strong and had a well-defined body. Years as the leader of the performance unit made him very hot, with thick thighs and a firm butt. Seungcheol was the biggest among them. Sculpted body, broad back, strong arms, thick thighs and a nice ass. Easily defined as A HOT MAN.

Unable to control himself, once again Jihoon surprises everyone:

"Do whatever you want with me."

Now there was no turning back.

The car was large and the bench spacious. With agility, Seungcheol moves Jihoon that got down on all fours, leaning his body over his, whispering in his ear:

"Start blowing him."

Jihoon, who kept his eyes lowered because he was shy, raises his head and sees that before his face is Soonyoung's hard cock. For a moment, the older ones thought he would not do it, but before they could say anything, the redhead holds the penis in front of him steadily, balancing in one hand, and puts it in his mouth. Slowly the younger one begins to make movements with his tongue. Soonyoung sighed with pleasure.

Seungcheol follows with his plan and bites Jihoon's butt lightly, who moans with the cock in his mouth. Then he begins to prepare the younger. At that moment Jihoon's body begins to shake and he loses his balance, lowering his hand to lean. This was a whole new sensation to him.

With one of his hands, Soonyoung held the back of Jihoon's head, running his fingers through his sweaty hair, while the other held his cock. He takes control of the situation, moving around and making the little leader suck him. Again Jihoon was submissive to the other leaders. Realizing that, Seungcheol inserted his finger in him.

Again Jihoon did something totally unexpected. He started to move his ass, as if asking for more. Seungcheol was going very carefully, afraid to hurt him. He did not know if the younger one was doing it to feel like he was controlling the situation or if it was what he really wanted. As he kept insisting, he answered the request and put another finger in, making Jihoon crazy.

Deciding to make things even hotter, Seungcheol used his other hand to masturbate Jihoon's cock, whose face and ears were red with shame and pleasure. The older leaders were loving this view. Jihoon's body began to move without he realizing it, he was moving it, begging for more.

The blonde one looks at the brunette and they nod. It was time. The two attacked at the same time.

Jihoon was still down on four. Seungcheol positioned himself and held him by the hip, placing his cock slowly. The younger one moaned loudly. Soonyoung bent down and kissed him, their tongues touched and the rhythm increased. When it seemed that Jihoon was comfortable again, Seungcheol began to move while Soonyoung held the youngest by the head with both hands, put his whole cock in his mouth and also moved. Jihoon's saliva began to trickle down his neck.

The redhead had no more control at the moment and he loved it. Of course he would never assume this for the others, but this was one of his great fantasies and he was very horny about the situation.

Seungcheol increased the speed and went deeper. As a result of his movements, so did Soonyoung. Now Jihoon was being forcefully penetrated by the older leaders. He could not stop himself and he came, moaning with a cock in his mouth and another on his ass. His body trembled. Seeing him in that state was enough for Seungcheol and Soonyoung. For the last time they increased their speed and finally moaned with pleasure.

Slowly the two sit in the car seat. Soonyoung puts Jihoon's head on his lap and takes advantage of his lack of strength to fight back and caress his hair. Everyone is gasping and sweat trickles down their bodies.

"Jihoon..." Seungcheol whispered weakly.

"Ahnn..."

Then he says something that Jihoon can not understand. Soonyoung laughs.

"What is it?" Jihoon charged him trying to sound intimidating.

"Did you have fun?" Soonyoung asked, lowering his head and kissing his forehead.

The younger one looks revolted at him.

"Do you want to do it again some time?" Seungcheol gave a wicked grin.

Jihoon lets out a slight sigh, closes his eyes and murmurs something.

The others began to laugh. A few minutes ago Jihoon was begging and moaning with pleasure, but now he was back to normal. It was by this man that they were in love, it was by this body that they were horny and it was with him that they wanted to be.

Until the next adventure!

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source of inspiration:  
> M/V: http://www.vlive.tv/video/42736  
> BEHIND SCENE: http://www.vlive.tv/video/43108  
> LIVE: http://www.vlive.tv/video/43047


End file.
